


Side Effect

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette can make anything appear, and Adrien can make things disappear because they've had their miraculous for so long. But there's something that they don't know about the powers yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a little bit different from the others. It's more of a power discovery fic. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Side Effect

Marinette is now an adult, with her wonderful husband, Adrien. She still has her miraculous, Adrien still has his, and everything that comes with it. Except that Hawkmoth isn’t there, but she keeps it anyway. Her bond with Tikki has grown so much that she can make things appear. Her husband can make them disappear. She finds it useful, especially if she runs out of anything and needs it in an emergency. Her husband can make it disappear when she doesn’t need it anymore. 

Her three kids, Emma, Louis, and Hugo, keep giving them a handful. They all love their parents, but they are troublesome from time to time. Emma is sweet and thoughtful, Louis is smart and tech savvy, and Hugo is athletic. They have fun game nights every week and have days filled with fun. They have had a few adventures, but the kids started to notice something very strange.

  
  


Emma finds her friend Maria, outside and alone. She has a fake smile plastered on her face. _I somehow know she’s sad, but she isn’t showing it. It seems to be because people were making fun of her for being short. Wait, I never saw that. How do I know not only that she’s sad, but also why she’s sad?_

“Hi Maria. What’s wrong?” Emma asks. She needs to find out whether her prediction is right.

“Some bullies were making fun of me,” Maria explains and Emma is slightly shocked at how she correctly predicted her troubles. 

“Oh. I’ll be there if you need to talk. Anything you want to say?” Emma says. 

“Yes. I was just walking in and some bullies were being mean because I’m short,” Maria says.

_Wait, I was right? That’s odd. Maybe that’s just me. Why do I have this ability anyway?_

Two friendship bracelets appear in Emma’s hand. _Why are these here?_ Her vision pointed to herself and Maria. 

“Oh. Here is a little something for you, for our friendship. I’ll be there next time it happens, then I’ll tell them to stop. For now, I’ve got to go back to the bakery. I hope you feel better soon,” Emma says. 

“Bye Emma,” Maria says.

Maria smiles at the bracelet. At least she has someone that cares.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Hugo was about to go for a run. He needed to get some good athletic clothes, but can’t find any, so he accidentally makes his ideal outfit appear on him. _Wait, what’s going on? How did I do that? I need to get this off of me._

The clothes immediately came off of him, replaced by his original clothes. 

_What just happened? I can make these clothes disappear, too? This might be really good, but how does this happen? Why does this happen?_

Louis is playing on his phone. The game was so enjoyable, he could play it for hours, but he has to work on getting his computer to work. When he is done playing, the phone disappears, and the computer appears. 

_How did that happen? That shouldn’t be possible! Maybe I’ve got to tell mom. She’ll know why or what to do. Or maybe tell my siblings first. Should I keep this a secret? They’ll think I’m crazy. I’m the least likely to believe this anyway._

  
  


Hugo goes to Louis first. “Hugo, something strange is going on. I was playing on my phone, but when I was done, the phone disappeared with the computer in its place. Do you think I’m crazy, or is something happening to you, too?”

“Louis, I don’t think you’re crazy. Before my run, I was trying to find a good athletic outfit, but then the perfect outfit appeared. It also disappeared when I was too creeped out. Is Emma experiencing something similar?”

Emma joins in. “Let me guess, you both have powers and you are freaked out. Louis has the ability to make electronics appear and disappear, while Hugo can make athletic clothes and gear appear and disappear. Both of you might have possible extensions to your powers as well, right?” 

“Emma does have powers. There’s no way this can be explained otherwise. We need to tell our parents. Maybe they know where these come from,” Hugo says.

“No! What if we put ourselves in danger by doing that? Like, maybe other citizens become aware of this and start finding out who has powers and then experiments on them?” Louis says.

“Nonsense. You’ve been watching too many shows and playing too many games lately,” Emma chimes in.

“Well then, should we tell them?” Hugo asks.

“Yes, we should. They could help us. We could even use them for good!” Emma reasons.

Hugo decides to speak up. “Mom, there’s something strange going on with the three of us. We’re a little scared.”

“What is it, Hugo? Everything will be fine, just tell me,” their mom, Marinette, answers.

“Well, I was trying to find a good running outfit, and my original clothes were replaced with clothes that I would like to run in. For Louis, his phone disappeared when he was done with it, and was replaced by his computer. Emma didn’t tell us yet, but we think she can read minds, because she correctly predicted our abilities. She also came back with a bracelet that wasn’t on her before she left. What’s happening?” Hugo explains.

Marinette is keeping her panicked breath under control. “Were you pretending, or was that real? You can trust me, I won’t tell anyone except for your father if it’s real.”

“Yes mom.” Hugo says. He makes a basketball appear in front of his mom’s eyes. 

Shocked, Marinette took the grimoire and went straight to Adrien. “Hi kitty. Hugo made a basketball appear right in front of my eyes. I wonder, why do our children have powers? I thought it was only us?” 

“Bugaboo, I think you gave them your awesomeness. Jokes aside, I read through the grimoire, and I found that these powers are genetic. Sons and daughters of miraculous holders have powers,” Adrien reveals on a page of the translated version.

“How will we explain this to them without revealing our identities to them?” Marinette asks.

“Aren’t you forgetting Hawkmoth is a thing of the past?” Adrien says.

“I guess so. We still shouldn’t be revealing it to everyone, but I guess we can trust them,” Marinette says.

She goes back to the kids. “Emma, Louis, Hugo, I have something very important to tell you all, and you can’t tell anyone. Remember Ladybug and Chat Noir?” 

“Yes,” the kids say in unison.

“Ok. Adrien, come over here. You need to be involved in this too,” she continues, “Tikki, spots on.” 

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien says. 

The kids watch in wonder as their parents turn into the former superheroes of Paris. 

“You see, the sons and daughters of miraculous holders have powers inherited genetically from their holder parents. You all have some form of creation and destruction powers,” Adrien explains.

“So we don’t need to be scared of these powers?” Emma says.

“No. Be proud of who you are,” Adrien says with a smile.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to be a part of a community with supportive people? One where you can share your wonderful fanwork and have fun? You should go to [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
